


Dithering

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold has a task to complete and he is doing everything he can to put it off.





	Dithering

Procrastination. Gold carefully printed the word on the doodle filled page. A fifteen letter word, worth nineteen points in Scrabble, and that was just the face value of the tiles, depending on the multipliers it would be worth much more. Of course the odds of having the correct combination of tiles on the board and in one's hand to make the word would have to be rather small. On the other hand, the amount of games played around the globe in English each year meant that the right conditions had probably cropped up a surprising number of times.

Gold was good at working out loan rates in his head, but the maths for those probabilities was a bit beyond him. He drew a dark cloud and a lightening bolt on the page, and then some lotto balls, he guessed the odds were some where between those two things happening. Someone would have worked out the maths, there was bound to be a website listing the chances of getting a certain word on a Scrabble board. He glanced at his computer and groaned out loud. He was actually considering searching for the site.

This was ridiculous.

A glance at the clock on the wall told him he'd sat here dithering for almost an hour. It wasn't the first time he'd had to serve an eviction notice. It wasn't as common occurrence as the gossip in town would have most believe. Having properties without tenants simply wasn't good business practice. Occasionally he'd experience a sting of bitterness that all and sundry recalled each eviction he'd served over the years, but none cared to remember all the times he'd helped tenants get their finances in order so that they kept a roof over their heads.

Frustration caused him to score a deep mark across the page. The nib of the pen bit through the paper and left a trail of ink on the page below. He tossed the pen onto the desk and sat back in his chair with a huff. The chair squeaked a little as he rocked himself from side to side, he'd have to oil this soon. Did he have any oil?

“Oh for pity's sake! Get a grip, Gold!”

Oiling his chair? Scrabble scores? He'd be alphabetizing his books next. All he had to do was pick up the buff envelope on the desk and walk across to the library. He'd be done in ten minutes, maybe fifteen. A distasteful task would be over and he could go home. The envelope should have combusted under the scowl it was receiving.

He did not want to do this, and damn her Regina knew that. Madam Mayor was clever, and this time she'd outmanoeuvred him. Privately he had a grudging respect for her handling of the library situation, red hot coals would never get him to admit it aloud of course. His foot started tapping against the floor as he considered the problem for the hundredth time.

Fact; he owned the library building. Regina's father had sold the building to him when he had been Mayor. The sale injected much needed funds into the city coffers and moved the responsibility of maintenance to Gold.

Fact; a town covenant stated that the building could only be used as a 'free library for the public good'. Gold had known this before he signed the deal with Henry Mills Sr. He wasn't a fool. The rent he made from the building was nominal, but he'd been more interesting in keeping a fully functional library in the town he now called home. Public libraries had been a haven for him as a child, and as much as people might believe that this arrangement was some sort of elaborate tax scam, he actually wanted to give something back the community.

Fact: the town was supposed to finance the running of the library, which it had done for many years.

Fact; Regina had cut the budget for the library, claiming the funds needed to be injected into the harbour redevelopment. He still had his doubts about the truth of that statement.

Fact; Regina hated the library for reasons he'd not yet discovered. She also loathed him and the delight she was taking in him having an empty building that he was unable to develop on his hands was bordering on shameful.

Fact; he had to serve the eviction notice to the librarian who's flat was part of the library, and who would be unable to pay her rent by the end of next month.

“Fact; I don't want to do that to Belle.” Gold aimed a petulant kick at the leg of his desk and swore under his breath as his toe throbbed from the impact. With a sigh he rested his elbows on the desk and slumped his chin into his hands.

That was the truth of the matter. Oh, he didn't want Regina to get one over on him in their never-ending battle of one-upmanship, and he didn't want the town to lose the library, but the main reason was Belle French. He sank his fingers into his hair and groaned. He liked Belle, she was an intelligent, friendly ray of pure sunshine. If the library closed she would leave town to find another job, and he would lose a friend and a great Scrabble opponent. There had to be something he could do! But what?

The tinkle of the chimes above the shop door were a welcome interruption to his hopeless swirling thoughts. With a sigh he heaved himself to his feet and made a token attempt to smooth his ruffled hair.

“Gold? Are you back there?”

The sound of Belle's voice had him hurrying to the front of shop; “Belle? How are, wait are you alright?”

Belle was flushed and out of breath, but there was a smile on her face. She stepped towards the counter and placed the armful of folders she was carrying on the glass top. Gold had a sudden urge to brush the loose lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail from her forehead. Where the hell had that come from? He diverted his hand to the pile of folders instead.

“So, what do we have here?”

Belle had her breathing back to normal now; “I've found a way to save the library,” she bit her bottom lip, “but I need some help with the forms.”

“Of course anything Belle, anything at all.”

Her enthusiastic smile proved infectious, Gold felt himself grinning like an idiot, and found he didn't care in the slightest.

 

-o0o-

One month later Belle ran into Gold's shop again. This time she had only one slim envelope and a few sheets of paper in her hand. She ignored Regina's sneer and rushed behind the counter, throwing herself into Gold's arms.

“We got the funding!”

Gold had managed to keep his balance as Belle jumped at him by wrapping one arm around her waist and bracing the other against the counter. Her smiling face was so very close to his, and he could think of a million reasons why he should step back, should put some distance between them before he did something foolish like...

“Oh.”

His tiny gasp of surprise was muffled as Belle's lips met his in a soft kiss.

“For goodness sake! Must I be subjected to such a disgusting display?”

Regina's huffed complaint made them step back from each other. Gold felt cold now Belle was standing at a socially respectable distance from him, he poured all of that ice into his tone as he turned a shark-like grin on Regina and said; “For once your intrusion is well-timed Madam Mayor. Your presence here will save either of us a trip to city hall. Belle? Would you care to share the wonderful news?”

“I'd be delighted. Madam Mayor, we have secured funding to keep the library open for the next five years...”

As Belle explained the various grants and endowments they had successfully applied for Gold watched the smirk slide off Regina's face. It was interesting how quickly she pulled the mask of polished politician back into place and offered Belle her hand.

“Congratulations Miss French. The town will no doubt thank you for your hard work and dedication.”

Regina gave him a curt nod that promised retribution at a later date and left the shop. After watching the door close gently behind her, Belle turned her eyes back to Gold.

Neither spoke, the crackling tension in the air between them needed no words. Gold reached for her waist as Belle reached for his shoulders. Their second kiss was as gentle and brief as their first. A short shared breath later and they were kissing with passion and need; kissing as if they had waited their whole lives to do so; kissing as if they had always done this; kissing as lovers, as they would for the rest of their days together.


End file.
